Flan (enemy family)
Flan (プリン Purin) is a common enemy type from the Final Fantasy series, first appearing under the name "flan" in Final Fantasy II. Flan appear true to their name, they are gelatinous, cylindrical creatures usually with large eyes and a mouth that takes up the majority of their front. In many of the games they will have stubby arms that spurt from the sides of their body. In most games they appear synonymous with "Jellies," "Puddings," "Oozes," or similar, while in other versions, Flan is its own type of creature. In many games flan are weaker creatures, encountered fairly early in the game. In some games there are some Flan with elemental affinity, such as an Ice Flan or Dark Flan. Flan, like other gelantinous creatures, are usually resistant to physical damage but weaker to magic. To accompany this, they are also likely to be formidable casters. Appearances ''Final Fantasy There are 4 types of Flans in the original game: Green Slime, Gray Ooze, Ochre Jelly and Black Flan. The Red Flan has been added to this list on the ''Dawn of Souls and 20th Anniversary remakes, and can be found on the bonus dungeons. ''Final Fantasy II There are 4 types of Flan in this game: the Green Slime, the Yellow Jelly, the Red Mousse and the Black Flan. The Flan Princess has been added to the ''Dawn of Souls and 20th Anniversary versions, and can be found on the Unknown Cave. ''Final Fantasy IV There are several types here: Flan Princess (pink, rare), Red Mousse (red), Purple Bavarois (purple), and Yellow Jelly (yellow). Golden Flan and Dust Mousse have been added to the GBA remake. Final Fantasy VI There are known two variants of Flan; the Flan and the Mousse. Final Fantasy VIII Flan in the game is known as the Blobra. Though having only one appearance, the Blobra have varied elemental affinities. Final Fantasy IX There is one type of Flan enemy that can be encountered in the Ice Cavern. Final Fantasy X Several types of Flan appear throughout Spira and each have different elemental properties depending on their location: *Water Flan *Thunder Flan *Snow Flan *Ice Flan *Flame Flan *Aqua Flan *Dark Flan *Jumbo Flan Final Fantasy X-2 Flans are still rampant in the various locales of Spira. Their names have been changed but are generally identical to their counterparts in X. *Flan Amarillo *Flan Azabache *Flan Azul *Flan Blanco *Flan Palido *Flan Rojo Final Fantasy XI Final Fantasy XII There is a whole class of Flan-type enemies. Overall there are 11 variants. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance There are three variants of Flan: the red Jelly, the yellow Cream and the blue Flan. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Four strains of Flan appear: the Red Marshmallow, Yellow Jelly, Ice Flan, and White Pudding. They have lost their extremely high Defense stat from ''Tactics Advance'. ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles Three type of Flans appear as enemies; Flan, Water Flan, and Dark Flan. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates Four type of Flans appear as enemies; Flan, Ice Flan, Fire Flan, and Dika Flan. Etymology A Flan is a kind of dessert, although the exact type varies between countries. Due to the monster's appearance, it would be safe to assume that the name refers to the usage of the word to describe the creme caramel dessert. Gallery Image:Amano Flan.jpg|''Final Fantasy II Artwork Image:FFTA-IceFlan.jpg|''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Artwork'' Category: Enemies